Demon God In Tokonosu City
by Shawn129
Summary: After The Fourth Shinobi War, naruto became the Demon God. To entertain himself he deminsion hops and lands in Tokonosu City. Watch (Read) as he saves a group of mortals he had the pleasure of knowing for 3 years before the world went crazy.
1. Chapter 1

The Fourth Great Shinobi War was finally over. After the Allied Nations decided to recall Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchurriki, and Killer B, the Hachibi Jinchurriki, the tide of the War had changed in favor of the Allied Shinobi. Naruto had managed to aid the several squads against the Zetsu clones, using his Kyuubi Chakra Mode to its limit, decimating the numerous members of Tobi's army. Killer Bee and E both fought and defeated Muu, the Nidaime Tsuchikage, and the Sandaime Raikage respectively with relatively minor injuries. Gaara fought and defeated his father, the Yondaime Kazekage, in a pitched fight. All over the battlefield, the Allied Nations were able to emerge victorious in several battles.

Unfortunately, that did not mean that they didn't suffer any casualties. The First squad had lost over half of its Shinobi during their fight with the revived Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure, a quarter was suffering from chakra exhaustion and others had died from their wounds. Medical centers were swarmed with the bodies of countless Shinobi, all suffering from extensive damage. Several medic-ninja were assassinated by Zetsu's clones, using various Henge to catch them off guard. Things became even worse when Muu, who made a double the second he was about to be killed, summoned what the Allied Nations soon came to discover as Tobi's ultimate weapon. A Shinobi feared throughout the lands as one of the most powerful man in the world, equal to Senju Hashirama only. A man who led the Uchiha clan to greater heights than before with his brother. A man who was able to control the Kyuubi during his fight with Hashirama.

Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha Clan and the first to discover the secret of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

They had appeared at Squad 4's location, a few minutes after Gaara's battle with his father. The Shinobi there soon bore witness to Edo Tensei Madara's power. Within two minutes, Madara had razed the Squad to the ground, sparing Gaara and Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, to spread the word of his return. Soon, reports were sent to every Allied Shinobi of Madara's return, shocking those who believed that Tobi's identity was Uchiha Madara and the Five Kage soon gathered to face the resurrected Uchiha while Naruto and Killer Bee headed towards Tobi's location.

The two Jinchurriki had met their masked foe at the midpoint of their journey and immediately launched their attack. Tobi had turned the previous Jinchurriki into his new Paths using the Rinnegan he stole from Nagato and was able to keep the two at bay with little trouble. It was at that time that Naruto, who had recklessly abused the usage of his Kyuubi Chakra Mode, succumbed to unconsciousness.

After coming to and hearing of Killer Bee sacrificing himself to ensure his escape from Tobi, Naruto threw himself into training like a madman possessed. The 5 Kage had been soundlessly defeated by Edo Madara and bore several marks of their defeat. Gaara had lost his left arm, E's face was horribly disfigured by Madara's Susano'o, Onoki lost the use of his legs and Mei had her right arm disintegrated. Tsunade had been the least injured, though that was because she used her Mitotic Regeneration jutsu before they returned from their slaughter at Madara's hands. After their defeat, Madara had decided to amuse himself by giving them five years to train the Kyuubi Jinchurriki for a one on one battle at the Akatsuki Base in Amegakure. After leaving them, he killed Tobi and Sasuke, taking their eyes as well as Tobi's Paths, as well as manipulating the revived Itachi to trap Kabuto in Izanami before releasing Edo Tensei. However, Madara was able to remain in this world even after Edo Tensei was released, waiting for his fight with the last Uzumaki.

With no time to waste, every Shinobi and Kunoichi that survived the War immediately came forward to train Naruto for the upcoming fight. Kurama had also decided to aid Naruto, stating that between he and Madara, he would pick Naruto any day. With determination in his very being, Naruto accepted the training from the Five Nations.

His first year was focused solely on Taijutsu, allowing him to fight in several different styles as well as refine his own style. He had been forced to train with weights due to the short amount of time needed to increase his base strength for a few of the styles which required incredible strength to use. His Kage Bunshin method was never as abused as it was during his training sessions. While he built up his strength using weights as well as special Gravity seals, his clones would pick several different Taijutsu styles and practice until each movement was perfect to the position of his feet, his breath pattern. Gai had also taught him to use various other weapons such as nunchaku, bo, scythes, and several other non-blade weapons.

Year Two focused on his Ninjustu, his most proficient area. Once again, the Kage Bunshin method was a life-saver; using his clones, he was able to develop very strong affinities to all the five elements. Each day he would make as much as two thousand clones and divide them into ten groups: the first group would work on Fire nature manipulation and shape manipulation, the second would work on Water, the third on Earth, the fourth on Lightning and the fifth would further develop his Wind manipulation skills. The sixth group would learn Fire jutsu, the seventh would learn Water jutsu, the eighth would focus on Wind jutsu, the ninth would work on Earth jutsu and the tenth group would work on Lightning jutsu. It was during this year, when Naruto was learning Lightning manipulation that his Bloodline Limit awakened.

The third year, which was originally supposed to be set aside for Genjutsu, was rather used to master his Rinnegan. When he first awakened the legendary dojutsu, he had despaired at the realization that Tobi had manipulated his fellow Uzumaki, Nagato. After obtaining permission from Tsunade to search the ruins of Uzushiogakure, Naruto and the other Shinobi eventually discovered a scroll in a secluded cavern that told the history of the Uzumaki Clan as well as the various abilities of the Rinnegan. With the Rinnegan boosting his already incredible learning rate to unprecedented levels, Naruto was able to soak up all the skills needed for Genjutsu in an amazing three days. He couldn't do any of the weaker ones with his already massive reserves reaching that of Shukaku's, but he could use the more dangerous and draining illusions with ease.

His fourth year was spent in Tetsu no Kuni, where he studied Kenjutsu under the renowned samurai Mifune. He was able to combine the Kage Bunshin method with his Rinnegan, making the training go much faster and giving Mifune more time to teach him a few of his techniques. Naruto also trained under Tenten in the use of bladed weapons other than a katana as well. His progress with a blade astounded and impressed Mifune; enough that he decided to teach Naruto to forge his own blades. After three months of consistent metalwork, accidental explosions and pretty vulgar swearing, Naruto's daito was completed. It was a black blade about as long as his height. The cross guard had four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji with a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. He had named the blade Tensa Zangetsu.

The fifth and final year was used for Naruto gaining experience in fighting. As such, he went around sparring with every Shinobi he could find. He mostly fought A-Rank and S-rank Shinobi, such as Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade, E, Mei, Gaara, and several other powerful Shinobi. He also made several batches of clones to study Fuinjutsu, in an effort to surpass his father and bring prestige back to the Uzumaki Clan. After nearly nine months of constant studying and practicing, Naruto could honestly call himself a seal master like his father and Jiraiya.

**Amegakure**

Within the quiet village of Ame no Kuni, Uchiha Madara sat in a meditative position on top of the Gedo Mazo, the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. He kept his face blank at the sudden chakra signature that appeared within the walls of the village, though he was filled with anticipation at the fight he was about to have. Kabuto, the one who had revived him, had raved on about the boy's achievements in defeating Kakuzu, Nagato and even his former pet Kurama as well as his intriguing growth rate. To be honest, the only reason he let the Five Kage live was to amuse himself by watching them fail to defeat him over and over again. However, as he prolonged the fight to allow their weakness to really sink into their minds, an idea had sparked in his head. 'Why not give these fucking ugly people time to train their so called 'Child of Prophecy'? If he's as they say he is, it'll be quite the fight to have…'

During the five years he left the Allied Shinobi to train their only hope, he had decided to integrate Tobi and Sasuke into himself. After all, he didn't want to make the fight easy for the boy. And so, after roughly two years of testing his new limits, he decided to "sleep" for the next three years. Now, after five exact years, he was finally going to fight Mito's relative. 'Never did like that bitch…who the fuck gave her permission to seal Kyuubi into her?'

Standing up, he decided to not waste any time waiting for Uzumaki to find him. Activating Jikukan Ido, he teleported himself and the Gedo Mazo to the approaching chakra signature. As he neared its location, Madara raised a brow at the sheer size of the chakra. 'Wow…he's got almost as much chakra as I used to have…not bad for a little brat. Then again, he is Kyuubi's container…' As he appeared in a swirling vortex, he took in his opponent's clothing. When he first saw the boy, he had almost lost his composure in disbelief. Which fucking Shinobi wore orange? It was loud, too damn bright and it gave his position away almost immediately.

Now, Naruto wore a standard Anbu full body armor with black face mask, reminiscent of Kakashi, fingerless gloves and a customized forehead protector that had flame designs on the edges. It reminded him of Jiraiya, since he too had a customized forehead protector. The cloth was very long, making it flail behind him in the wind, it reminded him of Konohamaru's scarf. And last but not least he had the necklace he had won from Tsunade so many years ago. .All in all, he looked like a real Shinobi. "Yo, brat. Hope you've been training your ass off these five years. I've been waiting to fight you for quite some time now and I'd be very disappointed if you don't measure up to my standards."

Naruto silently nodded, somewhat confused with Madara's personality. He had been expecting him to say something about "Uchiha strength' and 'invincible Sharingan.

"_Hey Kurama, wanna use Biju mode on him?"_

Inside him, Kurama snorted at his partner's question. **"Stop asking me questions like that, Naruto. This is Madara we're talking about, you know, the one who could only be defeated by Senju Hashirama? If you even want to survive this fight, I'd suggest that you go all out on him and try to seal him as quickly as possible."**

Naruto mentally nodded, just as Madara leapt from the head of the Mazo and landed in a crouch. The ground underneath his feet as well as surrounding him caved in at the force of his landing. Naruto settled into his own Taijutsu stance, with his left hand stretched out, two fingers curled inwards and three being slightly curved, and his right arm cocked back, making a closed fist. Madara smirked as he slid into his Intercepting Fist stance.

The two Shinobi dashed towards each other, Naruto reaching into his pouch for his Hiraishin kunai and Madara already forming hand seals. **"Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bomb!" **A colossal flame was shot out of Madara's mouth, heading towards Naruto, who cursed and flung his kunai at the Edo being. Utilizing Kawarimi, Naruto dodged the flaming bullet, which exploded several meters away from Amegakure, and rushed towards Madara.

Madara activated his Mangekyo and closed his left eye. **"Amaterasu!" **The black flames that Naruto had come to associate with Amaterasu appeared, forming a defensive dome of fire that cut Naruto off from reaching Madara. Naruto cursed once again. The first Hiraishin kunai he had thrown was within the dome; if he had fought Madara five years ago, he would've instantly used Hiraishin to get inside the dome. Now, however, he refrained from doing so. Madara was not truly alive; hell, he didn't even need to breathe anymore! The oxygen within the dome was quickly being burnt away and if he teleported inside, he wouldn't last for more than a minute.

Forming a Kage Bunshin, Naruto formed another chain of hand seals. **"Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness**!" A large dome of earth erupted and formed around the flames. The earth dome slammed unto the fire dome, smothering the flames while Naruto held out his right hand, using his left one to maintain the jutsu, and forming a Rasengan. His Kage Bunshin was busy focusing Water chakra into the Rasengan, creating a large Rasengan with a mini typhoon raging inside it. "Here goes…**Taifuu Rasengan**!"

Just as he launched his jutsu, his earth dome exploded and for a brief moment, Madara's form was visible before it was engulfed by the Taifuu Rasengan. A huge explosion occurred, forming a dense cloud of debris and steam. Naruto immediately unsheathed his blade and whirled around, blocking a slash from the elder Shinobi. Naruto parried another strike and tried to counter Madara, only to curse once again as he was easily blocked. Channeling wind chakra into Tensa Zangetsu, Naruto was rewarded by the look of surprise on Madara's face as his katana was bisected in half. Naruto fired a left snap kick, which was dodged, and grunted as Madara struck him with a brutal left jab.

The two continued their high-speed attacks; Naruto trying to land a heavy enough blow to slow the Uchiha down, and Madara trying to get through Naruto's unpredictable movements. After five minutes of furious Taijutsu, Madara leapt away and his fingers blurred as he made more hand-seals. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)!" A massive wall of intense flames was expelled from his mouth, covering an expansive range and heading towards Naruto. The massive wall of intense flames set the area ablaze, engulfing Amegakure in a veritable sea of flames. Madara didn't let up, holding his jutsu for at least four minutes. When he finally released his technique, Amegakure was hardly discernable at all. All that was left was a barren wasteland, with the Gedo Mazo unharmed from the jutsu.

"Is that all? Is this the result of five years worth of-" He was startled out of his speech of disdain by two hands grabbing his ankles.

**"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!" **With a roar, Madara was violently dragged into the earth as Naruto appeared in a red flash. Before Madara could even think of breaking free, he was swiftly beheaded by a slice from a Chidori-empowered Tensa Zangetsu and Naruto quickly incinerated his head with a quick **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. **_"That'll take him a while to regenerate…alright Kurama; let's do this!"_

**"You don't have to tell me twice, Naruto!" **Within a heartbeat, Naruto ascended to his Tailed Beast Mode. Summoning five clones, Naruto began to gather both positive black chakra and negative white chakra while his clones each added their elemental chakra to the rapidly increasing orb of destruction. A ring of fire, water, earth, lightning and wind spun around the Rasengan, which had turned from its usual color to a white sphere with a small sphere of darkness within it. The silhouette of a blue Chinese Dragon appeared on Naruto's forearm, made of chakra, and was holding the Rasengan in its mouth.

A sudden rumbling alerted Naruto to the materialization of Madara's Perfect Susano'o. He stared at the massive ethereal figure that approached and cocked his arm back. The new Rasengan glowed an ethereal light as the Chinese Dragon roared in defiance. "Hey, Madara! Even if I die…let's see you survive this bad-boy! **Biju Saiko Ryujin Rasengan!**"Launching the dragon, Naruto hastily formed a BijuuDama and launched it as well. The Biju Saiko Ryujin Rasengan expanded as it absorbed the BijuuDama, swelling to a size at least five times bigger than before.

Madara's Susano'o swung it's sword at the roaring dragon, the flames of Amaterasu coating the edges of the blade. With a resounding roar, the two attacks collided and a huge shockwave was felt. Madara's Susano'o began to exert more strength in its slash while Naruto's Tailed Beast form dug its heels into the ground, unwilling to back down. Unnoticed to both participants, one of Naruto's chakra tails had wrapped itself around the Gedo Mazo. As both fighters drew upon their remaining reserves, the tangled chakra tail jerked, accidentally throwing the Gedo Mazo in the line of fire.

As the Gedo was caught in the middle of the exchange, both combatants had one word to sum up the situation. "Shit."

And with one last unearthly roar, there was no more…

In three hours the entire realm had been lost, planets, solar systems, only the white void was left, and Naruto. He looked around, feeling immensely powerful, as well as sad, he felt like he had lost something but gained something much better. He had gained incredible amounts of knowledge in the space of minutes, and as such his whole mind was in shambles. He sat down on the bright floor and meditated, organizing all the data he had received. He learned the hidden memories of the biju. He already knew that they were originally one being, a God, more powerful than Kami, Yami and the Shinigami. He learned that because the god grew arrogant and attacked the original gods, they worked together to exile him and split him into nine beings, the Biju. Their hatred for the Gods evolved into hatred for humans and they began committing random acts of mass destruction. He also learned that through the fusion he had now become a god. After organizing all this data he stood up, wondering what he should do to relieve eternal boredom.

"What to do to stave off an eternity of boredom?" Naruto asked himself before an idea came to mind channeling chakra into his hand Naruto snapped his fingers and door to a new world appeared, smiling Naruto walked through after changing his form into that of a 15 year old.

**Tokonosu City**

It was a beautiful day in Tokonosu City, people were going on about their business and talking. But in a alley way three women about the age of 20,

One a tanned female with purple hair. She dressed in a white T-shirt under a sweater. Along with combat boots, Underneath her T-shirt, she had on a white sports bra under which were DD-cup perky breasts.

The second was a very tall buxom woman with ridiculous curves, the most notable feature was her large JJ-cup breasts. She had long blond hair that extended down past her waist, and hazel eyes. Several bangs of her hair come down into her face, with two bangs come down at the sides running all the way down while also framing her face. She was dressed in a red shirt with black jeans.

The last woman had reddish-brown hair that was kept in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down each ear. She wore glasses and had light brown eyes; she wore a pink shirt which was covered with a white jacket and a skirt, which showed off her full figure and her large J-cup breasts.

They were Kyoko Hayashi, Shizuka Marikawa, and Rika Minami. They were currently in a alley way being harassed by men.

"Come on babe let me and my friends show you both a good time." the apparent boss said as he stalked toward the girls who were struggling to get away from the two men holding them.

"If you touch us -" Shizuka started

"You'll do what?" the leader interrupted amused

But before they could continue a white door appeared catching their attention as they looked at the door in shock as a blond boy walked out and the door disappeared behind him, they watched as the boy looked around before he looked at them and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you think your doing?" Naruto asked

"None of your business shrimp, now beat it before we kill you!" another thug said forgetting that the boy just walked out of a door that appeared out of no where

"Heh, I guess no matter what world your in, there's always idiots who can't get any so they resort to raping innocent women." Naruto said while the thugs looked piss while the girls looked at him shocked

"What did you say!?" the leader shouted

"No worries himes I'll handle these wastes of space and you'll be on your way." Naruto said ignoring the leader as the girls blushed, taking a stepped forward and the next thing anyone knew the leader of the thugs was imbedded into the wall. They looked at were he was before, only to see that Naruto was in his place

"_H-how?" _Kyoko,Rika, and Shizuka thought

The thugs backed away in fear letting go of the girls who got out of the way

"W-what are you?" one of them asked in fear

"Don't you worry about that, your embarrassments to the male gender. To attempt rape women is a action I can't forgive so how do you want to die hmm.?" Naruto asked cheerfully

"W-Wait!" Rika shouted when Naruto looked back at her she continued "Don't kill them, because if you do then I'll have to take you to jail." she finished as Naruto nodded

"Fine, I'll just knock them unconscious." Naruto muttered before he advanced on the two thugs and proceeded to beat them unconscious

**Later **

After beating the thugs unconscious and extract information from them, Naruto left after making sure the girls were alright. He was currently on the outskirts of Tokonosu on a hill overlooking the city. He knew that the girls had followed him up here as he sensed them, knowing that they had questions they wanted to ask.

Going through hand seals Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and a scroll appeared on the ground ad unrolled itself before he shouted **"Kai!" **a large Japanese estate appeared. Nodding in acceptance Naruto looked to the spot he sensed the three women hiding "Hey you guys can come inside and ask your questions!" he called out before heading inside keeping the door open.

**With Kyoko, Rika, and Shizuka**

The three were blushing, they had thought that they had did a excellent job following the blonde that saved them. all the way up here before out of nowhere a large estate appeared in a puff of smoke before he calls them out.

"Come on Kyoko-chan, Rika-chan lets go!" Shizuka said making her way to the estate, excited to explore it and learn about her fellow blonde

"W-wait Shizuka-chan!" Kyoko yelled running as she and Rika ran to their friend who had just entered the estate

That night their lives changed for the better.

**2 years later **

It's been 2 years since Naruto arrived in Tokonosu City, during his time here Naruto learned the ins and outs of the world he was in, he found out that the Elemental Nations currency was the same as this realms. Something that made him happy, he was known as the richest man in Japan. He had made clones of his mother and father as a way to keep up appearances.

He also started to train Kyoko, Rika, and Shizuka, the girls made him enroll into school much to his annoyance. But it had it advantages though he met more people and he got to spend all day with Shizuka and Kyoko, since Rika was a cop.

Currently Naruto was laying on the roof of the school looking to the sky. He now stood at 6 feet seven inches with a body most fighters dreamed of having: not overly bulky, a result of choosing brute strength, yet not lean at all. His muscle tone was well defined even through his school uniform, creating an effective intimidating look that drove away all the other males and attracted the females.

He had long blood red hair which had golden tinged ends and framed his face, with his bangs having black tips instead. He had a slightly tan look, a result of constantly spending his time outdoors.

He wore his black school uniform opened with a crimson muscle shirt underneath, with a pair of black jeans.

When he joined the school he hadn't really expected to do well, he had only skimmed through the syllabus once yet he ended up with the highest scores amongst those taking the exam. Some of the teachers had even compared his work with Saya Takagi, their resident genius.

He had been placed in Class 2-A, the teachers had said something about wanting to put him and Saya together, but he hadn't paid much attention to it.

"Naruto! Get your ass up!" smirking to himself Naruto sat up and looked over his shoulder to see his best friend Takagi Saya. She had long pink hair which she mostly kept in two pony tails on either of her head. Her hair also had two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead. Saya had fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She wore contacts as well, though she sometimes wore glasses when her contacts dry out, giving her the sexy librarian look. Saya's physique was slender, yet she has large bikini model sized breasts. She wore the female school uniform, which was basically a sailor outfit. The sailor blouses were white with green collars and a black bow on the front and are paired with a green skirt.

That was another thing Naruto noticed all the females he befriended were well endowed

"Hey Saya-chan, what's up with you today?" He said cheerfully while Saya continued to glare at him

"Shut up Mr. Lazy, the first semester has already started and you're here lazing around, how are you ever going to make it through the year?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at his bored gaze.

"Saya-chan, you know more than anyone else that the principle wouldn't kick me out. His institute has two incredible geniuses that bring much credibility to Fujimi Academy, to kick one out would be giving other schools an advantage to even the playing field, that and I just can't get motivated learning something over that I already know." Naruto said dismissively before Saya sighed and sat down next to him "Ditching class with me now?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"What? I can't spend some time with my friend now?" She huffed, with a ting of pink on her cheeks

Naruto chuckled at her words. "I thought you didn't need friends, Saya-chan?" Naruto asked

Saya huffed once again, slightly annoyed that she had to repeat herself once again. "In academics, you are smarter then me. Before you came, no one was close enough to truly see things the way I did, not even the teachers could understand me unless I simplified it down for them. I didn't have any friends during my childhood because I was so smart. You, on the other hand, are able to think like me and understand where I'm coming from…you're my friend; my best friend." Saya said softly getting a soft smile from Naruto

"Thank you Saya," Naruto said softly as Saya turned to him she saw he had anime tears flowing down his cheeks "No ones ever said such sweets things to me before!" he cried as he pulled her into a hug getting a massive blush from the girl

Saya sighed in annoyance after getting her blush under control as she hugged Naruto back before she caught a flash of brown and looked in the direction she had seen it appear. Her lips pursed as she saw Miyamoto Rei searching for something, or rather someone.

Rei had long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She also had reddish-brown eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts. She wore the female school uniform and was another friend of Naruto.. Saya knew that Naruto was very popular amongst the female population; even a few teachers had been eyeing him like a piece of meat. He was not only good-looking and smart, but strong as well.

Naruto had competed in the National Kendo Championships awhile back, along with the Fujimi Kendo Club. Saya and her family had gone to watch and cheer him on, not that it was needed. In front of over 300 people, Naruto had demonstrated monstrous power and speed during each of his fights. He ruthlessly dominated each of his opponents, be they man or woman, ending them in less than a minute with a single blow. Even Saeko Busujima , the Captain of the Kendo Club had lasted only for a few minutes, and even then, Saya was sure Naruto had been playing around.

Naruto was also quite friendly to the held-back student; he helped her as best as he could whenever she had a problem and was also content to spend some of his time with her. She didn't know what kind of past Rei had with Naruto, but she didn't know why, she didn't like the way the two were so close. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Naruto to some other person, she didn't want to be alone again.

Naruto sensed a disturbance making it's way to the school so thinking quickly he pulled back from the hug and looked at Saya who looked to him "As you friend Saya, I want you to go to class, Kami knows what Yuriko-chan would do to me if her precious daughter is caught ditching classes." Naruto said with a smile

Saya looked at him for a while and nodded "Ok, I'll see you later then Naruto-kun." she said getting a smile and wave from Naruto

As soon as she was out of sight Naruto narrowed his eyes before he looked toward the front gate of Fujimi academy where the smell of death was coming from

Naruto got ready to jump to the gates to investigate when hand clasped his shoulder, turning he saw 2 men

The first was wearing a white cloak with the kanji for light, he had white hair tied in a ponytail and a goatee, he had golden eyes that had a serious glint in them. The other man was the polar opposite where everything was white in the other man everything was black for him, he had the kanji for death on his cloak

"Kami-jiji, Shini-jiji what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked the two gods that helped him train in his powers

"**It's time for you to make a choice." **Shinigami said

"What choice?" Naruto asked

"**You help them, you will be unable to hop dimensions till the crisis is under control. You leave now and you won't be able to come back." **Kami said _**"Choose the right choice Naruto-chan, if you be selfish here then we will have to strip you of your god status." **_Kami thought

"I'm helping them." Naruto said without a second thought getting smiles from the elder gods

"**Good Naruto-chan, the other gods wanted to know your choice. You are still a young god and if you would've chosen selfishly we would've stripped you of your power and left you here." **Shinigami said getting a nod of understanding from Naruto

"**Get a group to protect Naruto-chan, just know you can't save everyone. Protect your friends for now." **Kami said before vanishing

"**Sigh…good luck kid." **Shinigami said giving a thumbs up to Naruto **"The paperwork I'm going to have…" **Shinigami muttered while vanishing

Shaking his head Naruto launched himself into the sky toward the gate where he sensed Kyoko.

**A.N The Beginning came from one of Maelstrom Bankais stories. **

**Review. I can also use some help with this story if interested P.M me**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto landed on the roof as he looked to the gate he saw a man walking into the gate over and over again, hearing the front door that lead into the school open, he looked to find a few teachers, Teshima, the tall, black haired Physical Education teacher with a light blue shirt and black pants down there, along with Kyoko and some other teachers.

"Be careful Kyoko-chan, something isn't right about that guy, I have a feeling he is apart of this crisis that Kami, and Shini-jij were talking about. But why would I need a group to protect from one guy?" Naruto asked himself, as he continued to watch the scene.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing? Stop it at once!" Kyoko demanded, pushing up her glasses.

The man in the business suit who was walking into the gate paid her no mind and continued to walk into it.

"Why you- If you don't stop, we call the police-"

"Now now, hold your horses, Hayashi-sensei." said Teshima said, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, "I'll take care of him." He finished _"Now's my chance to impress Hayashi-sensei." _Teshima thought with a cocky grin, he walked up to the gate, reach out, grabbed the man's suit, not noticing that a bunch a flesh was missing from the side of the man's midsection, but Naruto did

"_This guy should be dead," _Naruto thought with narrowed eyes

"Look here, you son of a bitch!" Teshima said before he proceeded to bang him roughly against the gate.

"Wait, Teshima-sensei, don't hurt him!" Kyoto protested _"What the hell?" _she thought _"There's no way this man could be thrown around so easily_." she finished, her training from Naruto showing before she noticed that something fell out of the man's mouth. She bent down and recoiled at what she saw, "F-fingers?"

Then there was a bloodcurdling scream of pain, and Kyoko looked up to find the other teachers horrified as they saw the man overpowering Teshima and taking a good chuck out of his arm. Teshima fell back and rolled on the ground, screaming, "That bastard ate my fucking arm!"

Naruto's eyes widen slightly at what just happened _"Zombies huh, this seems like some oh Call of Duty type shit_." Naruto thought "So this is the crisis, and this guy came from town so it's safe to assume that there is a good chance that these things are all over." Naruto whispered to himself as he watched the teachers crowed Teshima, he noticed Kyoko was on guard for anything causing him to smirk "I did a good job training those girls."

"Call the police! And an ambulance!"

"Teshima-sensei! Stay with us!"

"No, I can't stop the blood!" Teshima screamed as he thrashed on the ground, until he suddenly stilled.

"He...He's dead..." one of the teachers said in shock.

"N-No way, how can that be? It was only a bite..." The other said,

They soon noticed his twitching hand. His eyes soon flew open making them sigh in relief. Kyoko eyes remained narrowed as she made her way to him.

"Teshima-san! Are you ok, Teshima-san-" Teshima quickly reached his hand up pulling the teacher towards him.

He was about to bite the side of Kyoko's neck when Kyoko suddenly punched him in the chest and Teshima went flying into another teacher.

"Bastard." Kyoto said with a huff as she dusted off her shirt and fixed her collar

"Kyoko!" Kyoko looked up to see Naruto smiling she waved, "Get to the faculty room!" Naruto screamed Kyoko nodded before she looked over her shoulder just as Teshima and the other teacher he just bit walked behind her, channeling chakra into her fist Kyoko slammed her fist into Teshima's head sending it flying

"I always wanted to do that, what he gets for being a fucking pervert." Kyoko said with a huff before she took off running

Shaking his head Naruto leapt off the roof to the ground just as more of them came into the gate and from behind the school.

In no time at all Naruto found himself surrounded, as he studied them Naruto noticed that their eyes were grey "Their blind." Naruto realized "So all I have to do is keep quiet, and…" Naruto was interrupted as his cell phone went off. Sighing in exasperation Naruto ducked as a zombie lunged for him. While the zombie was still in mid-air Naruto unsealed a nodachi; it was 5 ft 61/2 inchs overall with a full tang blade that measures 40" long, in a flash the zombie was bisected at the waist.

Jumping back as another zombie lunged again Naruto started the process of hacking through the undead that surrounded him,

All of a sudden they here the intercom turn on and the principle's voice was heard causing everything to stop, and turn to the school

**"This announcement is for all students. A violent incident is taking place in the school right now! All students must evacuate in accordance with their teachers' instructions! I repeat, a violent incident is taking place in the school right now!"**

"Stupid fool, you'll only cause a panic, and everything will only get worst." Naruto mumbled shaking his head. The announcement continued.

**"All students must evacuate according-" **then a crashing noise is heard then silence…**"…help me! Stop it! Help!" **the sound of the principle screams of agony was heard throughout the school. After a moment of silence screams came from the school, before like cockroaches fleeing from bug spay, students came running out screaming in fear.

"Mortals." Naruto muttered before he started slicing through the zombies making his way towards the school, he heard a shout causing him to look up to see Rei on the ground while who he recognized as Hisashi Igou, and Takashi Komuro, were defending her from some zombies. Though Naruto noticed bites on both boys _"Rei…" _Naruto thought seeing the three run onto the roof and barricade the entry way.

**Inside Fujimi High School **

As everyone was paying attention to the announcement, they never noticed Hirano sneak out of the classroom. Well one person did. "Hirano?" Said a voice that stopped her until he turned around and saw Saya looking at her with a serious yet arrogant expression. "Hirano-san" Saya said with annoyance in her voice. Saya then puts her finger in front of her mouth. "Shh! Let's run while no one's looking." She said _"Naruto-kun, you better be safe." _she thought

**Fujimi High Soccer Field **

All the teachers and student continued to listen to the announcement in shock and horror.

**"That hurts! That hurts! That hurts!"**

**Fujimi High Kendo Room **

In the room was a lone girl in the standard school uniform. In her left hand was a bokken but when she heard the principle's screams for help she griped her bokken tight enough to hear her knuckles pop.

**"Help me! I'm going to die!"**

**Fujimi High Nurse Office **

**"Help me! I'm going to die!"**

After those words were said, a kunai was lodged into the speaker, as Shizuka Marikawa who was asleep using her breast as a set of pillows woke up from her nap.

"I guess Naruto-kun's training is going to come in handy…sigh" Shizuka said as she sat up and stretched with a loud yawn. She proceeded to go change into the Anbu uniform that Naruto had given her and her friends

**Majority of The Fujimi High School **

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. No one dared to make a sound. All felt like the world was ending right before their eyes. Then a piece of chalk fell of the teacher's podium in a class. As it fell, it looked as if time itself had stopped. But because of that little piece of chalk hitting the ground then sparked something big. Even though it seemed like only the teachers was the only one to hear it, it still had an effect so large that it would seem that it was heard by the entire school. Like animals, when that little snap was heard, that little sound alerted the whole school that all hell broke loose…

**With Rei**

Rei was standing away from the pale, panting forms of Takashi, and Hisashi. She had seen both get bitten and knew that they were going to turn into one of them. Normally she would be all over them telling them that they would be alright and that they were different and weren't going to turn. But with both of them trying to one up each other to get her attention, and them never really paying her any real attention she couldn't find herself to care about them. Sure she felt sorry for them but it wasn't like her whole life revolved around them.

What she really wanted was to go with Naruto, who she saw fighting them, but she thought that she should be with the two fan boys in their final moments

"Rei, it'll be alright. I'll get you out of here." Takashi said panting before he coughed up blood

"Ha, you can barely talk without puking up blood, I'll save Rei-chan Takashi, you cross over now." Hisashi said before he puked as well while Rei was shaking her head

"Your one to talk, Hisashi. It's to bad I'm special enough to not be turned into one of those things unlike you." Takashi panted Rei sighed as they started going back and forth. Before they both dropped to the ground dead

"Finally." Rei muttered taking out the pouch of weapons Naruto gave her to protect herself after they became friends Rei pulled out a kunai. Before she walked to the zombified forms of Takashi, and Hisashi, "Takashi, Hisashi, I'm sorry that I never returned your feelings. I won't apologize for you two ruining your friendship for me because both of you were stupid enough to do that on your own." Rei said with a shrug before she removed both of their heads.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was hacking his way up the stairs to Rei's position as he let out a bored yawn. He came to a stop as the sound of rushing water was heard, widening his eyes Naruto jumped over the side of the rail, just in time as a stream of high pressured water destroyed the barricade and pushed back the zombies that were behind him, holding onto the rail Naruto watched as Rei using the strength training he put her through came out holding the water hose, causing the zombies to tumble down the stairs hitting their heads on the steps effectively killing them.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Rei greeted waving after dropping the hose

"Hey, Rei-chan, good idea using the water hose." Naruto said

"Thanks, probably wouldn't have been able to control it, if it wasn't for you teaching me to fight." Rei said scratching the back of her head

"heh, Lets get to the Faculty room." Naruto said turning around and walking down the steps.

**Fujimi High Nurse Office **

Saeko Busujima was a senior student at Fujimi Academy. She had long, straight and shiny purple hair which had a blue or sometimes indigo color to it along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touched the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes. She wore the customary school uniform and carried a bokken by her side, a privilege she enjoyed since she was the Captain of the Kendo Club. She had first heard the announcement when she was meditating in the Kendo Club Room and had made her way throughout the school, searching for her crush Naruto Uzumaki.

She turned the corner in the hallway, only to come onto a scene that shocked her, their was blood splattered all over the walls, while bodies with their heads missing were on the ground. She was shocked to see the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa dressed in Anbu clothing with a black nodachi , that was cackling with lightning with a emotionless expression on her face. When the lightning died down, Shizuka looked up to Saeko with narrowed eyes "Saeko, have you been bitten as well?" she asked emotionally

"N-no, I'm bite free." Saeko said a little shock that the nice nurse could act like a train assassin, Shizuka nodded

"Good, we should get to the faculty room." Shizuka said smiling, as she sensed Kyoko in the room, probably bored, as they walked through the hall they ran into more of them, sighing Shizuka started slashing her way through without a moments hesitation , ducking under one of 'them' that lunged for her Shizuka slashed upward bisecting the zombie at the waist, glancing behind her, Shizuka saw Saeko using her bokken to bash into the heads of the 'them'. After clearing the hallway Shizuka unsealed a katana before she walked to Saeko. "Here Saeko use this." Shizuka said handing her the katana getting a grateful nod from the girl as she put her bokken away and took the sword, just as a scream was heard. As they ran to the scream Saeko asked a question "Shizuka-sensei how are you so good at swordsmanship?"

Shizuka smiled with clouded eyes "Naruto-kun taught me, Kyoko-chan, and another friend of mine to fight. I'm glad he came into my life, he's so sweet, smart, brave, hot and I love him." Shizuka sighs dreamily getting an envious look from Saeko.

**With Naruto**

Naruto snaps his head toward the stairs before jumping down with Rei following him hearing Saya's screams _"I'm coming Saya!" _he thought before landing near the trophy room.

**With Saya, and Hirano**

Hirano is teenager wearing the standard attire for school and wears framed glasses, right now he is desperately trying to kill more of the horde that are getting closer to him and Saya. "Saya I'm running out of ammo!" He cried out seeing Saya backed into a corner smashing one of 'them' with whatever she could get her hands on but she was getting exhausted quickly.

Saya's back away till she hit a wall behind leaving her cornered by three of 'them' that are slowly inching toward her. "NARUTOOOOO!" She screamed as they lunged at her.

"Chakra Chains!" Naruto's voice sounded as 3 black spear tipped chains burst from his chest and impaled all three of them before throwing them out the window. Hirano looked shocked as the chains shot back into Naruto's chest.

Naruto turned to the others across the hall and pointed a finger at them "Spirit Gun!" Naruto fired 3 large bullets of spirit energy at his former classmates the end result left a huge hole in the side of the school.

Sighing Naruto walked to Saya seeing her bawl her eyes out she looked up and latched onto him like he was her last lifeline. "Shh Shh It's ok, I'm here Saya-chan you're safe now." he said soothingly getting another cry from Saya who nodded, Naruto looked up to see Shizuka smirking at him, and Saeko who was besides her. Naruto looked to the left along with everyone else as the door to the faculty room opened and Kyoko motioned everyone inside.

**15 minutes Later**

After everyone settled down, they all replayed what the hell just happened. "This should do it!" exclaimed Hirano as he put one more box of text books on the desk in front of the door. Saeko too wipe some sweat from her forehead.

Looking around she saw the condition of the others. Rei was gazing out the window with a worried expression on her face, it was obvious that she was worried about her parents.

Shizuka was trying to go back to sleep as she sat at the desk using her incredibly large boobs as pillows as her sword leaned against the side of the desk.

Saya was in the small restroom washing her face free from the blood she had earlier, her boobs swinging back and forth and she rubbed her face roughly trying to get all the blood out.

Kyoko was sitting with Naruto's head in her lap as he looked to the ceiling and they whispered to each other with Kyoko giggling, walking over Saeko caught the two's attention as they looked at Saeko whom folded her arms under her breasts picking them up a little she spoke "Naruto-kun, why aren't you helping Hirano-kun and me with the barricade?" the upcoming purple haired sword mistress asked.

"Because while the barricade was a good idea, it's only going to cause problems later on." Naruto said sitting up as Saeko blinked with a confused expression, seeing the look Naruto continued "Those things are blind they find their victims through the hearing, you were making noise to which they respond to, so in a sense you are calling them here the barricade is useless because once they heard the sound they will pile up at the door they will break the door without barricade and will file out in the room one by one to which we can easily kill. But with barricade and the noises it will attract more and also require more of them to break the barricade, and once they did they will flood the room and there will be no way out." Naruto explained

All were staring at him in surprise when Hirano asked "Why didn't you tell us that before?"

"Forgot." Naruto shrugged getting a face fault from them while he, Shizuka, and Kyoko chuckled.

Hirano shook his head and walked into the restroom and saw Takagi still washing her face. Concerned he asked, a bit hesitantly "T-Takagi-san, are you okay?" he was surprised though when Saya lifted up her head and put on a pair of glasses. "G-Glasses?" Hirano said as she turned to him while throwing towel at him aggravated

"So what, my contact lenses keep moving" she said as she walked past him. While he stood, there as towel fall from his face with a blissful look on his face mumbled "glasses..."

"Naruto, Hayashi-sensei." said Rei, as Naruto spoke with Kyoko they turned to her she held out two bottles of water extended towards them.

Smiling Naruto said "Thanks." As they took the bottles while Kyoko nodded

"Where's your car keys?" asked Saeko to Shizuka. Looking up after her short rest she began to look for them

"They're in my bag." Shizuka said as Naruto looked over to her

"Shizuka-chan, didn't you drive the beetle today?" he asked as Shizuka thought about it

"Yeah, my bad. Sorry but my car's useless. But the microbuses, we use for the clubs, away games. The keys for those are on the hanger." Shizuka said hopping out of her seat and taking the keys

"I see the bus" Hirano said looking out the window.

"Sure, they'll work." Naruto stated finishing his water bottle

"But where are we headed?" asked a curios Shizuka.

"We should go and check on you guys family." Naruto said

"What about your Naruto?" Hirano asked

"I live with Kyoko, Shizuka, and another friend on the other side of town. There is a safe house I set up in the city that we could use though." Naruto said as the girls gave Shizuka and Kyoko envious looks while Hirano had a nosebleed picturing what activities go on in Naruto's house.

"What's wrong?" asked Saya as she saw Rei looking at the TV. "What is this…?" asked a petrified Rei as she looked at the TV. Grabbing the remote, Saeko turned up the volume on the TV to hear what is happening. Naruto looked up as Kyoko and Shizuka who sat next to him placed their heads on his shoulders as they looked at the TV.

The government has begun to consider emergency measures against the outbreaks that have been occurring all over the place. How all the political parties have been expressing their uncertainty

"What is wrong with mortals, she's really out there still doing the news like people aren't dieing by being eaten by living human corpses." Naruto thought

It's been feared that more than 10 thousand have been victimized in the Satama Areas. For the governor has already- Gunshots. has already declared a state of emergency and requested the emergency disaster relief. It's a gunshot! It seems that the police are finally using firearms! From what I can see here…No NO! the camera fell over and they escaped them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH…..N-No…let go! Help! AAAAAHHHH…" the camera then fell to the floor, the last piece of footage being shot before it was cut off was a bleeding leg being dragged away.

All the others could do was look at the TV in shock and fear after what they had just seen except Naruto and the two girls he trained as Naruto placed them in genjutsu's as brutal as this, so they could handle anything in all situations. The channel was then brought back to the news studios where another newswoman began to read from more reports.

"There's been some sort of problem. F-From now on, we'll be broadcasting from the studio here. As you can tell, the situation outside has become grave. We advise you please stay in your home unless necessary. Once it's safer outside, we'll bring you information about the on-going situation."

"That's all? Why aren't they saying more?" asked Hirano

"Because they're afraid of causing panic." said Saya with a frown

"Idiots." Kyoko snorted "I'd say hearing a woman's plead for her life, but dieing and having her dragged away on national TV, is enough to start a panic." Kyoko muttered to Naruto who smirked and kissed the top of her head as Saya talked to the other students

"Because of what just happened now." said Saya as the others stared at her as she pushed her glasses up "Fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to anarchy? How would you expect the government to deal with the living dead in a time of anarchy?" said Saya as grabbed the remote from the table and started to change it to another channels.

This unusual phenomenon has spread throughout America and has yet to be brought under control.

The government authorities have evacuated the white house and will relocate to a command centre on-board an aircraft carrier. There are reports that this transfer is in preparation for the possible use of tactical warheads. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze, London has maintained order, but in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting. Government officials have declared

"So…they are everywhere." Naruto sighed as he saw a picture of the white house, as the disease was said to have originated from the US

"But, how?" Hirano said, "Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning."

Rei started mumbling, "I can't believe that it took only a few hrs. For the world to come to this don't you feel the same…there must be some place safe, right?" as she grabbed onto the back of Naruto's shirt where she had taken to standing after hearing the woman from early plea for her life "Everything is going to go back to normal…right?"

"That's not going to happened." Saya stated bluntly.

"Way to sugarcoat it" Naruto said with a sigh

"This is a pandemic! There's nothing we can do!" Saya said defensively.

"Oh a pandemic." Shizuka said tiredly "It's when an epidemic of infectious disease spread. The entire world is experiencing the same outbreak."

"You mean like influenza," Hirano offered.

"This is exactly like the Spanish Flu in 1918." Saya said to herself aloud. "More than 600 million got infected and 50 million died from it. Think about recently when there was a new type of influenza that had people worried."

"Isn't this is more like the Black Death from the 14th century." Kyoko replied, making the all sweat drop while Naruto chuckled lightly. He was immune of her antics by now. They had learned about that and it was a scary.

"One third of the European population died, during that" Saya commented.

"So how did the outbreak finally end?" Rei asked quietly.

"Well, there are many theories…but…." Shizuka replied. "The reason why diseases like those 'die' is because they killed so many, that there's not enough people left to spread the disease."

"But…in this case, dead are moving around and attacking people." Hirano replied as he looked out the window.

"Then you are implying it has no reason to stop spreading?" Saeko asked,

"It's hot outside maybe their flesh will start decomposing." Shizuka said with a shrug

"And what is the duration of this process?" asked Saeko.

"Well, during summer, it takes around 22 days for some body parts to decompose. And during winter, it can take months...anyway; if we go to our homes-" but she was cut off causing her eyebrow to twitch

"How do we know they'll even start to decompose?" said Saya as she walked to the window and looked outside.

"Why do you say that?" asked Saeko.

"Don't these things defy our knowledge of medicine? So why bother relying on it? It could be hopeless. Just how long…"

"What is important is having a location to make use of after we check on our families. Should we act only in our own self-interest, we won't stand a chance out there" interrupted Saeko

"We have to be a team that could trust one another with their life if need be." Naruto said as he looked at them with a serious expression.

"How do we get out?" asked Rei

"The front door is closest to the parking lot." answered Saya.

"Let's go!" Saya exclaimed

"Alright, we will take a formation so that it will be easier for us to go. I will take the front with Saeko on left and clear the path, Shizuka, you and Kyoko will be on the right and Saya behind us in the centre as you have the least fighting experience Rei with Hirano cover the back and anyone if we miss., is this okay" all quickly though it over and nodded at his suggestion. "Alright…and be quiet everyone" they all nodded. Naruto then moved all the furniture blocking the door and grabbed the door handle. "Let's go!" he said opening the door.

**Finished **


End file.
